mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Mafia Game
Best Mafia Game is an award given during the annual Brando Awards to the host of the most successful game of the previous year. Split Awards Since the fifth year of this award (2014), it was divided into two sections: *Best Traditional Mafia Game *Best Non-Traditional Mafia Game The distinction comes from being a more standard uninformed majority versus informed majority versus anything else. 2013 Nominees and Winner In the fourth year of this award, 5 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Game Award: *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, hosted by Nana7 *Halloween Mafia V hosted by GMaster479 *Doctor Who Mafia hosted by ShadowAngel & Benjer *Lolcats the 2th hosted by Plasmid *Dual Personality Mafia 2 hosted by mewminator After votes were tallied the award went to mewminator for Dual Personality Mafia 2. The final vote count was: *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - 4 23.53% *Halloween 5 - 3 17.65% *Doctor Who - 2 11.76% *Lolcats 2 - 3 17.65% *Dual Personality 2 - 5 29.41% 2012 Nominees and Winners Year three of the award, there were 6 games nominated: *Disney Movie Mafia hosted by GMaster479 *KaTSWiLM hosted by Plasmid *Furball Mafia hosted by Aura && mewminator *Wincon 2 hosted by Aura *UMM 6 hosted by Brandonb *Justice League Unleashed hosted by Yoruichi-San As the results were tallied, plasmid's KaTSWiLM was selected as the Best Game (tie-breaker?): *Disney Movie Mafia - 4 (18.18%) *KaTSWiLM - 5 (22.73%) *Furball Mafia - 3 (13.64%) *Wincon 2 - 5 (22.73%) *UMM 6 - 4 (18.18%) *Justice League Unleashed - 1 (4.55%) 2011 Nominees and Winners Year two of the award, there were 10 games nominated: *Ultimate Marvel Mafia V hosted by Brandonb *Mafia Noir hosted by Maurice *Al Pacino Mafia hosted by Maurice *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime hosted by Nana7 *A Mafia of Ice and Fire hosted by ShadowAngel *Amber Mafia hosted by Araver *Looney Tunes Mafia hosted by curr3nt & Araver *Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch hosted by Araver *Revelation Mafia hosted by Yuli *The Wire hosted by maurice Voting ended on January 22nd, 2012, and Brandonb's Ultimate Marvel Mafia V was selected as the Best Game: *Ultimate Marvel Mafia V - 5 *Mafia Noir - 2 *Al Pacino Mafia - 1 *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - 3 *A Mafia of Ice and Fire - 0 *Amber Mafia - 4 *Looney Tunes Mafia - 2 *Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch - 0 *Revelation Mafia - 1 *The Wire - 1 2010 Nominees and Winners In the inaugural year of the Brandos, 5 games were nominated for the Best Mafia Game Award: *Warcraft III Battle hosted by SparrowHawk *Serenity Mafia hosted by Hirkala *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV hosted by Brandonb *Scrubs Mafia hosted by Clozo *Titanomachy hosted by Artificial I The voting took place from January 15th, 2011 to January 21st. When the votes had been tallied, a tie was found and the tie-breaker (GMaster479) selected sparrowhawk's Warcraft III Battle as winner. In the end, votes were: *Warcraft III Battle - 5 *Serenity Mafia - 5 *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - 4 *Scrubs Mafia - 2 *Titanomachy - 4 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Brandos